Twilight's Wrath
by DragonSoultheDragonPony
Summary: For the Past year Deriviagosa and Neltharion had finally be at peace with the death of N'zoth but they both could feel something was not right they out never expect it to be an enemy that they both thought was killed with the Old God and they now face his and the Twilight's Wrath. (This is Draconic Love's Sequel)
1. Chapter 1

Twilight's Wrath

It's Not Over

For the past year Deriviagosa and Neltharion had been living together within their shrine they lived happily with Some of Nel's original flight and the rebuilt flight, they respected and Treated Deriviagosa like she was not a blue dragon but as a Black dragon treating her like she was one of them all the time. Derivia liked that she felt wanted in the world and not in fear for her life, Derivia's body was changing a little too some areas were not blue scales anymore but they were black scales she didn't really understand it but she didn't bother to figure it out either. Drogarion and Mariagosa had eventually told Nel and Derivia that they were seeing each other Neltharion was not all that sure about it but Derivia thought it was a good thing for them. Nel came around eventually to it tho he didn't let it go easy.

He had tested Drogarion to prove to him he was right for Maria to with he passed the tests and Neltharion left them to be together, Harmony had been with them too she helped out when she was needed, her and Nel had gotten to together to catch up on what was going on in her life before. Shaixia and her daughter had come and gone she didn't want to stop living in Pandaria for she had been there all her, Lyaixia also had been secretly crushing on a young Dragon like herself tho she never went to him to explain her feelings.

Their lives were at peace tho Neltharion still couldn't get that feeling out of him he felt something was going to happen to them but whatever it was he was not going to let it hurt his family. It was almost night time Derivia was sitting outside of the shrine, she had noticed that Nel was being more protective with her again she didn't know the reasoning but it was nothing like Malygos being 'protective'. She was looking around and she sided. _Why do I fell light it's not over?_ She asked herself

She had the same feeling that Nel had tho she knew that N'zoth and Ultraxion were gone the Twilight's Hammer were nothing to them but she could get the feeling away remained there in her thoughts for a while then she felt something nuzzling her body she jumped a little and looked to see Neltharion she smiled and nuzzled back, Neltharion liked it when she nuzzled back "Love… what are you doing out here?" he asked lowly

Derivia opened her eyes slightly and looked at him "Getting some air is all I'm doing." She replied

Neltharion looked at her "Well maybe it's time to come back in." he said

Deriviagosa nodded "I guess you're right." She replied

Neltharion smiled then he and Derivia entered the shrine once they were in they both went to the back of the shrine Derivia laid down first she looked at Neltharion he came right to her and nuzzled her face she smiled and nuzzled back, Neltharion then laid beside her still nuzzling her she let lose a purr "I love it when you purr." He whispered

"I love it when you nuzzle me…" Derivia replied

Neltharion smiled to that they stayed like that for a while before they fell asleep it was now the middle of the night Derivia was lowly whimpering again she suddenly snapped awake her sudden awakening wake Nel up he looked at her "Derivia?" he asked

She looked at him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-." She replied

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked

Derivia lowered her head "Just a nightmare…" she replied

Neltharion could see in her eyes that something was not right "I know that look Derivia… your scared again aren't you?" he asked

Deriviagosa looked into his eyes he was one that could guess how she was feeling just by looking at her face she wrapped herself around him closed her eyes as tears started to fall "Hey it's ok I'm here…" he whispered

Derivia tried to calm herself down as she kept herself around him "I… I just…" she started to say

"Shh its ok I'm here you don't need to be scared." He whispered

Derivia finally calmed down she pulled away from him and lowered her head Neltharion looked at her "Can you explain what happened in your nightmare?" he asked

Deriviagosa looked up at him "Y-yes…" she replied

Neltharion nuzzled her again "Take your time." He whispered

Derivia took a few deep breaths "I… I was back in the Twilight Citadel." She replied

Neltharion looked into her eyes "When Deathwing had control?" he asked

Deriviagosa shook her head "No it was different… like… it's only run by the Twilight Dragonflight." She replied

Neltharion looked at her he know that some of the flight were still alive but to have the whole Citadel be run by the flight didn't seem possible without a Ultraxion, it made no sense to him "Only the Twilight dragonflight?" he asked

"Well… I had seen that ogre in it but I can't remember his name." Derivia replied

"Cho'Gall." Neltharion replied

Derivia looked at him "Yes that's him… but what does he have with the Twilight dragonflight?" she asked

"He is the leader the Twilight's Hammer he use to report to Deathwing a lot till you redeemed me." Neltharion replied

"Do you think he has control over bot now?" she asked

"Without Ultraxion the Twilight dragonflight would have no choice but to look to him." He replied

Deriviagosa looked down in her thought he was right Ultraxion was gone but again she still had that feeling that something well try to hurt them, meanwhile deep in the Twilight Citadel the Twilight's Hammer had been working hard for something Cho'Gall was watching their progress and there was another with him a Twilight Dragon he watched as well. For the past year he had been preparing for his revenge on Neltharion and Deriviagosa for killing the Old God and nearly killing him as well tho it was Celestixia that nearly did that he didn't care "You see, you see." One of Cho'Gall's said "it's almost ready for your plans, Ultraxion."

"Finally after a year, I'll finally get my revenge." Ultraxion replied

"Revenge, revenge!" Cho'Gall's head said "It well be sweet Revenge."

"Indeed."

Cho'Gall and Ultraxion looked to see Valiona coming to them Ultraxion smiled at her "Come to watch with us?" he asked

"As must as I want to I have not… I had been keeping an eye of them as you have asked me too." Valiona replied

Ultraxion looked at Cho'Gall "Leave us." He said

"As you wish." Cho'Gall replied then left

Once he was gone Ultraxion looked at Valiona and she came right to him "So what have been going on with them?" he asked

"Deriviagosa and Neltharion's shrine is in Dragonsblight not far from both the Azure and the Obsidian Dragonshrine." Valiona replied

"I see… and what about them, themselves?" he asked

"Deriviagosa's body… it seems she is getting black scales now." Valiona replied

Ultraxion looked at her funny "Are you telling me that she is turning into a black dragon?" he asked

"I don't know what it means Ultraxion." Valiona replied

Ultraxion looked away for a minute._ I now that she was a mortal turned into a blue dragon but now she is going black?_ He asked himself

Then it dawned on him "Neltharion is in 'love' with her… that is the reasoning or her getting black scales." He said

"I'm guessing so…" Valiona replied

Ultraxion looked at her "Go back and keep another close eye on them tell me everything with you come back." He said

Valiona nodded and she flew away Ultraxion grinned now he knew what his plains were and he couldn't wait for it to happen.

**Me: yay first chapter of Draconic Love's Sequel is done I really hope you all like it :) please review and fav**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight's Wrath

Not a Dream

The Next day came Derivia was still thinking about her nightmare it made no sense to her at all she didn't understand why it came to her it wasn't like the one before that was a memory of her past but this, this was like it was really happening right then and there. Neltharion had seen her mood change from last night he knew what was bothering her, he tried to comfort her he wanted to figure this out as well why did this happen and why is she seeing it.

"Let GO!"

Neltharion and Deriviagosa heared the sudden yelling they went to see what was going on to find a female human they guessed she was a Twilight's Hammer Cultist for she was wearing that kind of outfit she was being held by Drogarion "What are you doing here Twilight filth?" he asked

The Cultist glared at him "I'm not telling you anything, Twilight Traitor!" she snapped

Drogarion growled Neltharion and Deriviagosa moved towards them to find this out it looked like the Cultist was being held in a spell one that was a little familiar to Derivia she looked to see Celestixia in her Draenei form casting a spell to hold the Cultist there "What is this?" Neltharion asked

Drogarion and Celestixia looked at them "We found this Cultist near the shrine." Celestixia replied

Deriviagosa looked at the Cultist she slowly moved towards her "Derivia what are you doing?" Neltharion asked

She didn't answer him she transformed into her mortal form still moving to the human she glared at her Neltharion was not sure about this "Derivia…." He said

Derivia stopped in front of the cultist and looked at Neltharion "I know what I'm doing Nel… I'll be fine." She replied

Neltharion just looked at her still not sure about this Derivia then turned back to the cultist the human glared at her, Derivia looked into her eyes she could see the influents of the Old Gods were deep inside her. Derivia looked at Celestixia "Hold her still." She said

Celestixia did was she said Derivia looked at the cultist before she slowly brought her hand to her face "Derivia what are you-?" Neltharion and Drogarion asked

"I'm doing something that Malygos did to me…" as Derivia's replay

Derivia placed her hand on the human's face all of them were confused Derivia looked at her before she closed her eyes and casted the mind spell that Malygos used on her to get info out of her by force once it was cast the Cultist's eyes widened and struggled there Derivia kept herself there looking into her mind.

=Vision=

Deriviagosa looks around she didn't know where she was but she had seen cultists everywhere she walked to through to walk into room where she stopped dead and her eyes widened it was the same room she saw last night it was large big enough for a really large dragon in their true form could fit there in the middle of the room something was being built and cultists were everywhere building it she wondered what it was for "Faster, Faster!"

Derivia looked to the side for the source of the voice it was the ogre "Hurry up already the master wants this completed before night fall!" Cho'Gall said

Derivia looked at him confused to him saying master Deathwing was gone, then Derivia a Twilight Dragon walking to the ogre she recognised it as Valiona Cho'Gall looked at her "What is it now?" he asked

"He is getting impatient Cho'Gall he wants his revenge on Neltharion and Deriviagosa…" she replied

Derivia's eyes widened to that "I know it should really take must longer he well get his revenge." Cho'Gall replied "Time well come, time well come."

"It better he don't want the wait any longer then he needs to." Valiona replied as she left

=Vision Ends=

Derivia opens her eyes again and pulls away from the cultist backing away Neltharion moved to her "Derivia what is it?" he asked

The Cultist grinned she knew what Derivia saw "You don't have must time left." She said

All but Derivia looked at her funny "What are you talking about Celestixia asked

"The master well come for you both and kill you!" the human continued looking right into Derivia's eyes

Drogarion had enough of this his chest began to glow and he unleashed his fire on the cultist she screamed in pain and til she fell dead to the ground Derivia transformed and moved away Neltharion followed her "Derivia wait." He called

"It can't be right!" she cried

Neltharion got in front of her she looked at him "What did you see?" he asked

Derivia looked at Drogarion as he came they came to them Celestixia transformed before she came as well, Derivia then looked at Nel again "I saw it again." She replied

Celestixia and Drogarion looked at her funny but Neltharion knew what she meant "Saw what again?" Drogarion asked

Derivia looked at him "The Twilight Citadel." She replied

Drogarion and Celestixia's eyes widened "What happened?" Neltharion asked

Derivia looked at him "I saw the room again they were building something." She replied

Neltharion looked into her eyes "What was it? Do you know?" he asked

"I don't know what it was but…"

"But what?"

"Valiona came and talked to Cho'Gall."

Their eyes widened to that "Derivia what did they talk about?" Celestixia asked

"I don't know who they were refusing to but she kept saying something about his revenge." Derivia replied

"On who?" Neltharion asked

Derivia looked deep into his eyes "Us." she replied

Their eyes widened to that "You mean to say whatever they are building it for someone revenge on us?" Neltharion asked

Derivia nodded and looked down Neltharion moved closer to her and wrapped his wings around her "Shh its ok I've got you." He whispered

Derivia snuggled into him not wanting to let go "Come on let's get you inside." He whispered

Deriviagosa nodded and they began to head back into shrine Celestixia and Drogarion cleaned up what happened there and followed them little did they know that Valiona was watching them "Good the Cultist did what she was meant to do and soon my master will get his revenge." She lowly said

She replied there hidden away so that no one would find her and know what she was up to and waited for Ultraxion's next command, meanwhile Neltharion and Derivia got into the shrine they went to their private chamber once they were inside Derivia laid down on her side and looked away in her thoughts she now knew that it was not a dream she saw last night but a vision and seeing it again but it looked like it was something being seen just started being built she was dragged from her thoughts when Neltharion came to her and nuzzled her face she let out a purr and nuzzled him back "Everything will be ok my love…" he whispered

"I know Nel it's just… seeing that again… I feel like it's a warning that someone is coming for us." She replied

Neltharion looked into her eyes "It might be but you need rest *lays down close to her* just relax Derivia." He said

Deriviagosa did what he asked she relaxed her body Neltharion came closer to her almost being on top of her but she was not flinching she loved it, Neltharion thought that because of her past she would not be comfortable but she was not "I still don't understand this Derivia…" he said

She looked at him "What do you mean?" she asked

"I'm almost on top of you… and yet you are comfortable like this." He replied

Deriviagosa smiled "It's because it's you Nel…" she simply replied

Neltharion looked deep into her eyes "Even tho… Deathwing use me to-."

Derivia silenced him with a kiss he leaned into it and kissed back after a while they pulled away "I knew it was not you Nel… Deathwing may have used your body to do it but I just knew it was not you." She replied

Neltharion smiled and nuzzled her again Derivia let out a purr "I love you so much Nel." She continued

Neltharion smiled again "I love you to Derivia." She replied

They stayed like that for a while before they laid their heads down and fell asleep for the night.

**Me: Yay another done it was hard but it looks good I hope you liked it :D... please review and fav**


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight's Wrath

Time Has Come

Ultraxion was on the top of the Twilight Citadel he had waited for so long to have his revenge he could feel it was almost time for it to happen, he was going to make then suffer for the death of N'zoth and his near death nothing was going to stop him now. He had his eyes closed feeling the air around him "Master."

Ultraxion opened his eyes and turned his head to see a Twilight Cultist he bowed to him "Its ready master." He said

Ultraxion then grinned "Thank you for telling me now… go!" he replied

The Cultist got up and left Ultraxion looked away again, he closed his eyes and contacted Valiona in Northrend. _Valiona it is time bring me the Earth-Warder's mate. _He ordered

_It will be done… master._ She replied

Ultraxion reopened his eyes and grinned. _See you soon… Deriviagosa._ He thought as he walked back into the Citadel

Meantime Valiona opened her eyes and headed for the Shrine of Neltharion and Deriviagosa she transformed into her blood elf form and snuck into the Shrine without any one seeing her, she looked for the two of them for a while till she saw Neltharion moving somewhere she followed him and just as she thought he lead her right to Deriviagosa she grinned and she waited for him to not be around her. Deriviagosa was resting in peace Neltharion laid beside her she smiled and she let out a purr Neltharion nuzzled and wrapped his wing around her from pulling her to him. Derivia opened her eyes and looked at him "Sleep well?" Neltharion asked

Derivia looked into his eyes and smiled "Yes my love." She replied nuzzling him

Neltharion smiled to that "That's good." He replied

Deriviagosa purred louder and snuggled into him Neltharion tighten his hold around her pulling her even closer to him he nuzzled her more and more then he thought of something he pulled his head away Derivia lifted her head and looked at him "Nel… what is it?" she asked

"Derivia… I have noticed that…" he started to say

"Noticed what?" she asked

Neltharion leaned over to her ear "You have not been marked." He whispered

Derivia was confused to this she didn't really understand "What? What are you talking about?" she asked

Neltharion looked into her eyes "You don't have a mark on you Derivia… which it different because it shows you are someone's mate." He replied

Deriviagosa looked at him now she understood she had forgotten that a male dragon would bite the female to mark her as his "Do it." She said

Neltharion looked into her eyes "You sure you want it now?" he asked

"Nel I love you… I am your mate please show it to the world." She replied

Neltharion moved his face to her neck Derivia just stayed where she was not moving "Alright my love… just relax this is going to hurt." He whispered

Deriviagosa relaxed her body and moved her head a little to expose her neck to him Neltharion then pressed his lips on her neck kissing her a little before he slowly glided his tongue on her neck making her let loss a moan he continued to lick her before he had bitten hard on her neck Deriviagosa yelp to it before she relaxed herself again she felt a little blood run down her neck Neltharion then pulled away from the bite and licked the blood falling down her neck she slowly turned her head to him as he pulled away from her "I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." He said

"You didn't don't worry." She replied

Neltharion smiled he did have a little bit of her blood still on his lips he pulled her into a kiss Derivia immediately she melted into it and kisses back he got the taste of her blood while kissing him but she didn't care she just continued to kiss him moaning and purring like crazy "I love you Nel." Derivia whispered

Neltharion smiled "I love you too." She replied

Deriviagosa let out a purr and snuggled her face under his chin Neltharion smiled to that, still hiding in the Valiona was still watching them waiting for him to move away from her so she could get Deriviagosa. Neltharion stayed with his mate as she slept he had a feeling that someone was hiding from them and he didn't want to leave Derivia alone because of it, he would look around every once in a while just in case he felt like it was a dragon hiding away in their mortal form to him and he was not liking it. _I'm not leaving her side._ He said to himself

Hiding away Valiona knew that Neltharion was being protective over Derivia to the why he was looking around and keeping her close to him she was getting impatient she had to get him away somehow but she also knew that he was not stupid either he was the wisest of all the Aspects so trying to get Deriviagosa while he was there are a stupid idea to even attempt. _How am I going to do this?_ She asked herself

_Valiona what is taking so long? _She heared Ultraxion's voice in her head

_Ultraxion… I have found their shrine and I'm inside it but I have a problem… Neltharion will not leave Deriviagosa. _She replied

_I should have known he would do that… he is really protective over her…_ Ultraxion said

_What do I do then?_ Valiona asked

_Just wait there till he does leave her when he does get to her and take her as fast as you can Valiona._ Ultraxion replied

_Alright I'll do that._ She said

Valiona watched Neltharion and Deriviagosa to get to her as soon as he left the next day had come and Deriviagosa was waking up as she was she felt the same think Nel was she opened her eyes and lifted her head a little "Derivia." She heared Neltharion's voice and she smiled

Derivia turned her head to him "Yes?" she asked

Neltharion looked into her eyes and nuzzled her face "You ok?" he asked

Derivia just laid there she didn't know what to say to that "I don't know…" she replied

Neltharion stopped and looked at her he knew she was feeling it as well he moved closer to her "You feel it to?" he asked in a whisper

Derivia looked at him it took her a little bit to figure out what he meant once she did she nodded "Like someone is watching us." She whispered back

"I'm not going to leave your side Derivia, I don't want to lose you." Neltharion said

Derivia looked at him before she nuzzled her face under his chin "I don't want to lose you either…" she replied

When Valiona head that she let out a growl with which Deriviagosa headed it she pulled away from Nel and looked at him "Did you hear that?" she asked

"Yes I did." He replied

_Shot!_ Valiona cried to herself

Neltharion looked around but not moving away from his mate now he was on full alert he got up "Come with me Derivia." He whispered

Deriviagosa got up and they both moved away from the area as they got out of the room Shaixia had entered she looked at them funny she was about to ask what was going on but she then sensed something was not right she slowly moved towards their chambers Neltharion know what Shaixia could sense this Valiona had tried to hide but she knew that she was going to be seen no matter what she tried

All she did was sneak her head out of her hiding place and just by change Derivia saw her and her eyes widened she got closer to Neltharion "Its her… it's Valiona." She whispered

Neltharion looked at her "How did she-?"

"I don't know love."

Neltharion then looked at Shaixia. _Shaixia Derivia saw her its Valiona keep her away from us._ He said telepathically

_I'll do that keep Deriviagosa safe._ Shaixia replied

Deriviagosa and Neltharion then left the area to with enraged Valiona forced to revel herself and she was face to face with Shaixia "Valiona… how did you even got in here?" Shaixia asked

"I have my ways… and don't think this will stop my master from getting what he wants." Valiona replied

Shaixia growled at her she then tackled her to the pinning her down "And who is this 'master' of yours… N'zoth is dead!" she growled

"Yes that is true but you are forgotten about someone… he seeks revenge on Deriviagosa and Neltharion and he well get his vengeance!" Valiona replied

She got out of Shaixia's grasp and she attacked her blinding her Shaixia growled and tried to see again Valiona slipped away from her and went to side Deriviagosa again.

**Me: How the Heck did Valiona get into the Shrine? will she get Deriviagosa for Ultraxion? or will she fail? wait and see please review and fav**


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight's Wrath

Old Grudges

Neltharion and Deriviagosa had fled their shrine in hopes of getting away from Valiona they both had no Idea how she even got in there they came across Drogarion, Celestixia and Mariagosa "What are you both doing out here?" Drogarion asked

Neltharion and Deriviagosa stopped they looked at them "Valiona somehow found the shrine and is in there right now." He replied

Drogarion, Mariagosa and Celestixia's eyes widened to that "Not anymore."

They all looked up to see her in the Air "Valiona!" Neltharion hissed

"Maria, Celestixia help Nel and Derivia get away I'll distract Valiona." Drogarion said

The two of them nodded they, Nel and Derivia left Drogarion glared at Valiona as she landed she glared as well "Twilight Traitor!" she hissed

Drogarion glowed "What are you doing here Valiona?" he asked

Valiona grinned "I don't need to say anything tho you always find a way find it out…" she replied

Drogarion growled again and he changed to her Valiona saw it coming but she couldn't react fast enough he tackled her to the ground, Valiona glared and tried to get out of him grasp "Who sent you Valiona?!" Drogarion asked

Valiona glared at him "Never! I'll never tell!" she growled

Drogarion growled back then he used an ability to look into her mind causing Valiona to growl in pain to this. "I well find out Valiona!" Drogarion growled

Valiona tried to resist him but Drogarion had gotten thought and looked into her memories, meantime Neltharion, Deriviagosa and Mariagosa were heading for Alexstrasza's Temple Deriviagosa stayed beside Neltharion as they ran not wanting to leave his side, Neltharion kept looking at her he knew something was bothering her he was about to stay something when Alexstrasza had come to them she knew something was not right for them to run to her temple.

Deriviagosa and Neltharion told her what was going on she told them to get into the temple and she went to help Drogarion Neltharion went in and Derivia watched Alexstrasza leave "Derivia come on." Neltharion said

Derivia looked at him then she ran into the Temple as well, Alexstrasza got to Drogarion and sees his holding Valiona down she was trying to get away from him Drogarion was stunned after he came back from Valiona's mind he looked at her in shock but soon growled at her "He will never get to them Valiona… not has long as I live!" he growled

Valiona growled back and she attacked him hitting his face with her claw Drogarion roared to it and Valiona pushed him off her and took off getting away from him, Alexstrasza ran to Drogarion "Drogarion…" she said

Drogarion looked at her as hen recovered from the attack "Alexstrasza…" he said

Alexstrasza looked at him she knew he saw something that shouldn't be around right now and she was a little scared "Drogarion… you alight?" she asked

"I'm not the one that needs to be looked after… Derivia and Nel are in danger…" Drogarion replied

Alexstrasza was a little confused to that "What do you mean?" she asked

"I don't know how this happened but… Ultraxion is still alive!" he replied

Alexstrasza's eyes widened to that she couldn't believe what she just heared "What?! But Celestixia…" she said

"I don't know how he's alive… but I am not going to let him get to Deriviagosa and Neltharion!" Drogarion replied

"Drogarion we will do whatever we can to keep him away from them…" Alexstrasza said

Drogarion nodded and he took off towards the temple Alexstrasza followed, Deriviagosa and Neltharion got into the temple Neltharion looked at his mate he knew she was troubled by something he nuzzled her Derivia looked at him "Everything well be ok, Derivia." He whispered

Deriviagosa let out a purr and nuzzled him back after a little bit Drogarion and Alexstrasza entered the temple Derivia looked at them and moved to them Neltharion followed Derivia "What happened out there?" Derivia asked

Drogarion looked at her he knew that if he told them that Ultraxion was still alive Neltharion would become really protective over Derivia he didn't know what to say, Alexstrasza looked at them "Valiona struck Drogarion and got away." She said

Derivia looked at her "Where did she get away too?" she asked

"We think back to Twilight Highlands because she left in a hurry." Alexstrasza replied

Neltharion looked at her he didn't really know if she was keeping something from them but he look at this mate ad she looked at him "You both should remain in the temple *looks to the right* Avastrasza!" Alexstrasza called

Neltharion remembered that name and he immediately remembered what happened when Deathwing was still in control and attacked Stormwind City a red dragon came to them her scales were ruby red, her wings were crystal white and her eyes were too she also had some pretty nasty battle scares of her body once she entered the room she glanced her head to Neltharion and Deriviagosa and her eyes narrowed at Neltharion and he knew why she was looking at him like that then the Dragon looked at Alexstrasza "Yes my queen." She asked

"Ava I need you to escort Deriviagosa and Neltharion to the guest chambers." Alexstrasza replied

Avastrasza looked back that them both Deriviagosa noticed to glare Ava was giving her mate and she didn't like it Avastrasza looked at her queen "I well do so…" she replied

Ava then looked at Nel and Derivia "Come this way." She continued

Neltharion was getting a 'I'm not happy with you' look from Avastrasza he understood why she was mad and he was not going to get in her way, Ava lead them out of the chambers to the guest chambers she opened the doors Deriviagosa entered first Neltharion was about to the Avastrasza stopped him he looked at her "Don't thing I well ever forgive you for what you did to me in Stormwind." She said in an almost angry tone

Neltharion just looked into her eyes "I don't expect you too." He replied

Avastrasza continued to look at him before she left Neltharion entered the chamber and looked at his mate she looked at him funny "What was that about?" Derivia asked

Neltharion looked into her eyes and sided "Derivia… you know when Deathwing came out of the Maelstrom…" he started to say

"He attacked the world after… I know." Derivia replied

"I know I said he didn't study from my mind that is still true but." Neltharion said

Deriviagosa looked at him she didn't know what he was going to say "When he attacked Stormwind he say Avastrasza…" he replied

Derivia just looked at him "He didn't know who she was till I recognized her…" he continued

"Sorry?" Derivia asked

"You know that Avastrasza is under cover in the Alliance?" Neltharion asked

"Yes I know that." Derivia replied

"I knew that too… she was in her mortal for and when I looked at her and remembered her, Deathwing reacted to it." Neltharion said

Derivia's eyes widened "You mean?" she asked

Neltharion nodded "Deathwing attacked Avastrasza…" he replied

Deriviagosa looked away trying to take this in "Deathwing nearly killed her I tried to stop him but I was not able to he just pushed me back and continued to get to her." Neltharion continued

Derivia looked at him "I guess… she hasn't forgotten it." She replied

Neltharion sighed "Yes… she blames me and….. I don't really blame her for it." He said

Deriviagosa knew that he felt responsible for it she moved to him and nuzzled her head under his chin "It wasn't your fault…" she whispered

Neltharion smiled and nuzzle her back, they both stayed like that for a while before they laid beside each other and fell asleep for the night.

**Me: I am so, so sorry for the delay here I was really stuck on this one and as I got back into it I thought it was a good time to but Avastrasza into this yes she is a undercover in the Alliance making sure they are not messing up the balance in the world and this was to show that she HATES Deathwing and she still don't like hi even tho he is redeemed I do really hope you like this and look forward to more :) please review and fav**


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight's Wrath

Numbered

Deriviagosa and Neltharion and stayed in Wyrmrest Temple for we that they both were safe tho Neltharion had some times thought he could keep himself and his mate safe, but then he would remember the night N'zoth had got Deriviagosa he didn't want that to happen again and he was going to make sure of that. Neltharion was walking to the chamber him and Derivia were staying in he had a lot of things on his mind and he needed to just relax himself, Neltharion entered the chamber he looked around and saw Derivia asleep in her mortal form on a bed Neltharion smiled.

Like Derivia Neltharion had noticed the changes on Derivia's dragon body the black scales appearing and when he looked at her on that bed her cloths had changed as well and it was kind of strange to see that, she was now wearing a slate silver, and sky blue fire detailed robe some black on it here and there the shoulders were the same shape as the Kirin Tor's shoulders but Blue and silver instead on Purple and gold, tho all of the changes Neltharion still loved her for who she was and that was what counted.

Neltharion slowly moved to her and transformed into his mortal form as well he got beside her and wrapped his arms around her, he heared a little purr from Derivia he smiled to it holding her close and nuzzling into her, after a while Deriviagosa opened her eyes and turned her head to see him she smiled and rolled herself towards him "Sleep well?" he asked her

Derivia looked into his eyes "Yes…" she replied

Neltharion smiled and kissed her forehead he rubbed his hands up and down her arms, and he went to nip at her neck Deriviagosa closed her eyes and moaned a little to it loving the treatment he was giving her then little did she know he took her shoulder pieces off she knew what he was doing and she was willing letting it happen, slowly he kept taking things off but when it came time for the robe he went to undo it but Derivia pulled away and stopped him, Neltharion looked at her a little confused "Derivia?" he asked

Deriviagosa looked at him it took them a while to remember that she had not mated with anyone in her mortal form since Malygos, and that was by force Neltharion moved his hand to her face she looked at him "Derivia… I know what Malygos did hurt you… but you must know I would never do that to you… I love you and that's all that matters to me." He said

Derivia looked at him for a while before she moved her hand to his she closed her eyes as a few tears fell out of them "I love you too, Nel…" she replied

Neltharion smiled and kissed her Derivia melted into it and kissed back, wrapping her arms around him she opened her mouth to allow him in Neltharion held onto her as he explored her wet cavern Derivia did the same with his moaning in pleasure as well after a while they pulled away for air then Neltharion at her "You trust me, Derivia?" he asked

Deriviagosa looked at him she knew what was asking for "I do Nel, with all my heart I trust you." She replied

Neltharion moved his hand back onto her robe he looked into her eyes "I don't want to force it, if you don't-."

Derivia interrupted him with a kiss on the cheek she then looked at him "Don't rush it…" she whispered

**(Lemon Don't Read if You Are Under 18)**

Neltharion smiled and she smiled back, after a while Nel finally got her robes off and hovered over her, she just kept her eyes on him just watching to see what he was going to do next. Neltharion moved closer to her and kissed her Derivia moaned and held him close, Deriviagosa's body was heating up and Neltharion was reacting to it trying to fight his urges he continued to kiss her till he moved to her neck and moved his hands up and down her body Derivia moan louder and louder each time, as time went on they both were about ready for each other Nel pulled away a little and looked at her Derivia looked onto his eyes she knew she he was asking form her she spared her legs away and waited.

Neltharion smiled and he closed in "Relax Derivia… I don't want to hurt you." He said

Deriviagosa did exactly what he asked Neltharion pulled her into a kiss and at the same time he moved into her, a loud gasp was headed from her and she gripped onto Neltharion trying to take it without crying out it had been so long since she mated like this, Neltharion could feel her pain as her grip tighten on his back he pulled away from the kiss and growled at little to it "Shh… it'll be alright…" he whispered

Derivia had her eyes tightly shut her teeth tightly together trying to take it he was always bigger than anyone that did this with her, but she had forgotten how different this was compared mating in dragon form after a while the pain finally went away she opened her eyes and started to breathe heavily "More." She said

Neltharion nodded and he moved further into her he had never mated like this before so this was all new to him but he was enjoying it, Derivia closed her eyes and kept herself relaxed and calm moaning finally he was fully inside of her Derivia had her mouth slightly open her eyes were half casted and she looked at him, he looked at her waiting to get something from her and she knew what he was looking for. She closed her eyes laid her head back and moved her hips up to meet his he then knew she was ready for it Neltharion pulled her into another kiss and began to thrust in and out and earning soft but sweet moans from Derivia every time he moved in.

Derivia's body was extremely hot and her actions took over her, wrapping her arms and legs around him moaning louder and louder she was loving this and didn't want it to stop. Neltharion was too he wanted it to continue but he knew that all things would have to come to an end as he was thrusting into her he then hit something that caused Deriviagosa to moan louder than normal and her face turned really, really red Neltharion looked at her and she looked at him "A-again t-there." She moaned

Neltharion smiled and he hit the spot getting another really load moan for her, her back arched "I-I'm a-almost t-there." Neltharion moan

"S-same h-here." Derivia replied

Neltharion and Derivia smashed their lips together as they both reached their limit Neltharion pulled away and roared as he released into Derivia's body and Derivia moaned as she felt his seed move through her body they both collapsed on the bed and he pulled out of her.

**(Lemon over)**

Neltharion laid beside his mate he looked at her and she looked at him "I love you, Deriviagosa." Neltharion panted

Derivia smiled "And I love you, Neltharion." She replied

Neltharion smiled and he held her close to him Derivia laid her head on his chest nuzzling into him, meanwhile not too far from Wyrmrest Valiona was watching closely she still had to get Deriviagosa for her master but with both of them in the temple it was going to be a lot harder this time. _I well not fail him…_ she thought

Valiona was not going to give up she was going to get Deriviagosa and nothing was going to stop her "Your Days are Numbered Deriviagosa and Neltharion." She said

She had to find a way to get into the temple and without being seen but anyone she remain hidden and as she was she saw a Draenei just outside of the temple, she looked like a Paladin but she was taller than the average Draenei her hair white as snow she has light purple skin, she wore light Crystal purple Armor Draenei Crest Shield on her back and Purple Phantom Blade sword on the side she has a few battle scars on her face Valiona looked at her confused "Why do I get the feeling she is a Dragon?" she asked herself

Then Valiona saw Drogarion walk up to the Draenei she looked at him "What do you want?" the Draenei asked

Drogarion looked at her "Look Avastrasza is it?" he asked

Valiona's eyes widened to that. _Avastrasza? She is a dragon._ She thought

Avastrasza turned to him "Yes." She replied

"I know that you make sure that the Alliance doesn't get out of line but what is it between you and Neltharion?" Drogarion asked

Avastrasza looked away and let out a growl Drogarion looked at her funny "He might not of been in his right mind *looks at Drogarion* but I do not like him." She replied

Valiona found that find of curious, Drogarion was really confused to it "What are you meaning Avastrasza?" he asked

Avastrasza looked at him for a while before she transformed into her dragon form, she showed him her scares as she looked at him "He did this to me." She replied

Drogarion just looked at her "I was in Stormwind when he attacked… he nearly killed me and nearly blew my cover in the Alliance." Alexstrasza continued

Valiona was stunned to that and so was Drogarion "Deathwing… was the one that did it not Neltharion and-." He tried to say

"It was his claws, his body, and his breath weapon! That can never change!" Avastrasza roared

"Avastrasza!"

Drogarion, Avastrasza and Valiona look to see Alexstrasza move to then Drogarion moved out if the way for her, and Avastrasza looked away "Yes?" she asked

"I know what Deathwing did you still hate but you have to let those feelings go, Deathwing is gone and well never come back." Alexstrasza replied

Avastrasza let out a growl "Ava I know that it's not easy but it's the way things are now." Alexstrasza continued

"It just can't leave me mother, I just can't let it go that easily." Avastrasza replied

"I know, it'll take time." Alexstrasza said

Avastrasza sighed before she got up to leave Drogarion and Alexstrasza watched her till Alex looked at Drogarion "She well come around…" she said

"She has a lot of hatred towards him…" Drogarion replied

"More than anyone… Deathwing always hated the red flight… and when he saw her in Stormwind he tried to annihilate her." Alexstrasza said

"That must have been hard for her." Drogarion replied

Alexstrasza looked at him "It was…" she said

They both remained outside till they went into the temple, Valiona was stunned to hear that a Dragon a serviced Deathwing's wrath but she knew that he was gone and so was N'zoth only Ultraxion was here and she was not going to fail him, she continued to look around to find a way into the Temple.

**Me: Yes... I did a Lemon bewteen Deriviagosa and Neltharion again... I didn't think it was a bad idea and Valiona is still in Dragonsblight trying to get Deriviagosa still well she get her or well she fail? wait and see please review and fav**


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight's Wrath

It's Not Going Away

Neltharion and Deriviagosa were still sleeping beside one another suddenly Derivia snapped awake and sat up, she looked around then let out a sigh she looked beside her to see Neltharion still asleep beside her she smiled and she kissed his cheek before she got up, got back into her clothes then left the chamber. Derivia walked into the lower chambers of the Temple looking around she had a lot on her mind one was about her and Neltharion she sighed "Deriviagosa?"

Deriviagosa jumped and looked to see Celestixia she looked at her "Celestixia? What are you doing here?" Derivia asked

Celestixia looked at her "I was just about to as you that… everything ok?" she asked

Deriviagosa just looked at her for a while before she looked away "I just… have a lot on my mind is all." She replied

Celestixia looked at her "I think… we have a lot on our minds…" she replied

Deriviagosa looked at her "Deriviagosa." Alexstrasza called out

Deriviagosa looked behind her "Yes?" she asked

Alexstrasza looked at her "Neltharion was looking for you…" she n replied

Deriviagosa looked at her "Oh… thank you Alex." She said

Deriviagosa transformed into her dragon form and left to find her lover witch she did they looked at each other before they smiled at one another "There you are…" Neltharion said as he walked to her

"I thought you were asleep Nel." Derivia calmly replied

Neltharion moved to her and nuzzled her "Well I'm not now…" he said

Deriviagosa let out a purr and she nuzzled him back, they stayed like that for a while before Deriviagosa pulled away Neltharion look at her "Derivia?" he asked

Deriviagosa looked at him "Nel… I need to go to the Nexus…" she replied

Neltharion looked at her "What for?" he asked

Derivia looked away from him "I need to do something there…" she replied

Neltharion looked at her for a while before he lifted her head "I'm going with you." He said

Derivia smiled to that before she started to move away Neltharion followed her, they both went outside Derivia stopped and looked at Nel before she took flight Neltharion followed her, as they left Alexstrasza and Drogarion watched them "Where are they going?" Drogarion asked

"The Nexus." Alexstrasza relied

"Why would they-?" Drogarion asked

Alexstrasza looked at him "Deriviagosa is going to there to have a chat…" she replied

Drogarion looked at her funny bur before he could ask she just left Drogarion followed, and without them knowing Valiona heared them she went to follow Nel and Derivia, It took Derivia and Nel a while before they got to the Nexus. Deriviagosa landed on one of the three platforms she turned to Neltharion as he landed he looked at her "Nel I need to be alone for a bit…" she said

"What? Why?" he asked

"There is something I need to do alone…" Derivia replied

Neltharion looked into her eyes before he sided "Alight Derivia…" he said

Deriviagosa smiled and nuzzled him Neltharion smiled and nuzzled back "I won't be long." She whispered

"Be Careful…" Neltharion whispered

Deriviagosa then pulled away and she entered her old chambers, ever since she and Neltharion got their own Shrine the Chambers in the Nexus was mostly abounded Deriviagosa had no use for it anymore and the Chambers where for the Original Aspect of Magic and his mates Kalecgos has never used it or wants to it was a sacred place for Malygos and his mates and he wanted to keep it that way and so did Derivia.

Once Derivia was in the Chambers she looked around she sighed all of the memories in here came back and some she didn't want to remember she walked into the room and went to look for something she looked and looked it had been a while since she was in here last once she finally got what she was looking for she felt a presence what was all too familiar she sighed "I know it's you Malygos." She said

Deriviagosa turned her head to see a ghostly form of Malygos the Spell-Weaver he was look right at her, After Malygos' Death his spirit remained in Coldarra to comfort his flight but not showing them the only Dragon that knew this was Deriviagosa it was this part of him when she truly found out he truly loved her and he regretted what he did to her over the years when he was alive. He looked at her as she turned to him "Deriviagosa, I have not seen you here in a while…" he said

Deriviagosa looked at him before she looked away "Yes I know…" she replied

"I see you're not the same anymore… I have not seen you look happy till now…" Malygos said

Deriviagosa looked at him again "Yes… I have changed…" she replied

Malygos looked at her the way she was looking at him he knew that look "Derivia… it's good to see you happy and… that was all I wanted for you." He said

Derivia looked away from him "I'm still mad at you tho." She replied

Malygos sighed and looked down "Yes… I know I went too far…" he said

Deriviagosa looked at him "You went way to far… from the day you forced this life on me." She cried

"I know *looks at her* I was desperate…" Malygos replied

Deriviagosa just looked at him before she got up and went to leave "And I was jealous." He continued

Derivia stopped in her tracks Malygos turned is head to her "Yes… I knew you were in love with someone else." He continued

Deriviagosa's eyes widened to that she slowly looked at him "W-what?" she asked

Malygos looked away from her "You couldn't hide it that well Derivia your movements, your actions and *looks at her again* your heart." He replied

Deriviagosa was stunned to this she didn't know how to replay to him Malygos got up and moved to her "Your Heart was on him and never on me…" he continued

"I… I." Deriviagosa tried to say

Malygos got in front of her and looked at her "I wondered what he has done to win you over… and I still wonder that" he said

Deriviagosa just looked into his ghostly eyes she was still afraid of him even tho he was just a ghost now she backed away from him "I-I… I don't know what to say." She replied

Malygos just stood there looking at her "Who was he Derivia? Or I should I say… is he?" he asked

Deriviagosa just looked at him she was scared to say it but she would have to, she looked down, closed her eyes and sided "Malygos…" she said

Malygos just looked at her then Deriviagosa looked at him "The Dragon I fell for… is Ne-."

"Derivia you there?" Neltharion asked

Malygos' eyes widened and looked towards the entrance "I'm here." Deriviagosa replied

Malygos looked at her again "That wasn't who I think it was right?" he asked

Deriviagosa looked at him again "It's exactly who you think it is Malygos." She replied

Malygos' eyes widened even more to that Deriviagosa looked to the entrance then she let out a roar that opened up the portal for Neltharion, once it was open he walked into the chambers when he was in the chambers he and the Spirit of Malygos locked eyes with each other as Neltharion was moving to Derivia he was stunned to see Malygos he didn't know even tho he was dead he could still interact with the world as a ghost.

All Deriviagosa did was look away as she was Neltharion moved to her "My eyes can't be seeing this right…" Malygos said

Deriviagosa soon leaned herself into Neltharion hiding her face away and Neltharion wrapped one of his wings around her "Neltharion?! H-how are…" Malygos continued

Neltharion looked at him "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Deriviagosa." He interrupted

The spirit of Malygos looked at him then at Deriviagosa "What?" he asked

Deriviagosa sighed then she looked at him "Neltharion was the Dragon I fell for…" she replied

This stunned Malygos he thought it was another dragon but to find out it was Neltharion all this time shocked him "How?" Malygos asked

Deriviagosa looked away again she didn't really want to explain but she knew she had to she sighed "Deriviagosa, you have to explain this NOW!" Malygos said

Neltharion didn't like the tone of voice he used to his mate he held her close to him and glared "You should know better than to yell at her!" he growled

Malygos was taken back to that he had not expected that at all "Nel…" Derivia softly said

Neltharion looked at her "Let me do this…" she continued

He looked into her eyes then he took his wing off her Deriviagosa soon looked at Malygos and she didn't have a happy look on her face "What is going on here Derivia?" Malygos asked

"You want to know why I fell in love with Nel, and not you." Deriviagosa asked as she moved towards him

Malygos just looked at her waiting for what she was going to say "You never asked what I wanted, you never put me before yourself, you never even thought of my own heath!" Deriviagosa cried "You never really cared about me…"

Malygos just looked at her with a blank expression on his face "Derivia… I did care about you and…" he tried to say

"No! If you really did you wouldn't have forced me into this life I never wanted to be with you or be your mate!" Deriviagosa growled as she walked around him

"Deriviagosa… I know what I did was wrong I should have treated you better and…" Malygos tried to say again

"Malygos! After you changed me all I would of needed from you was love and care *looks at him* you shut me out I had tried to get closer to you but you shoved me away!" Deriviagosa replied

Malygos just looked at her again then Derivia looked at Neltharion "Neltharion saw my pain *looks at Malygos*it was HE that cared for me, it was HE that cured my heart, it was HE that made my life worth living…" she continued while walking back to Neltharion then she looked at him "And that's what I needed for the one I want to be with… and be my mate."

Neltharion smiled at her and nuzzled her Deriviagosa closed her eyes and let out a purr, Malygos looked at this now seeing her with him and seeing her happy was what he needed to see tho he was upset about her falling for him he was not going to stop it now he backed away from the two of them then Deriviagosa looked at him "If you ever had the heart to think of me… things would have been different." She continued

Malygos looked away and sighed "I see it now and *Looks at them* I don't want to mess it up *looks at Neltharion* keep her happy Neltharion… *looked at Deriviagosa* give her… what I could not," he replied

Neltharion just looked at him then Malygos turned away and disappeared from them, Deriviagosa stayed close to Nel as Malygos disappeared Neltharion looked at her again and pulled her into a hug and wrapped his wings around her "I'm proud of you." He whispered

Deriviagosa looked at him "What do you mean?" she asked

Neltharion pulled away but he kept his wings around her "You stood up to him… told him what he needed to hear, you overcame your fear of him…" he said softly

Deriviagosa looked into eyes then smiled at him, Neltharion smiled back and nuzzled her face she did the same and purred at the same time "Come we should get back." Neltharion whispered

"Yes… we should." Deriviagosa replied

They pulled away and they both started to head back to Wyrmrest Temple.

**Me: Damn writer's block and it doesn't help that I have a horse to look after and I work three days a week but it's here and I really hope you like it :D please review and fav**


	7. Author's Notes

**I am really sorry I have not been updating my stories like I want but it's a part of me part of my writer's block is because I get into one story and chapters come like crazy but then everything stops and for some reason I can't get back to the story sometimes it comes back and other did don't I Well try my best to get him done but right now Transformers Prime is stuck in my mind and I can't get Megatron out of my head and my transformers story is all I can think about right now again I will try to get them all done but it may take a while before it happens again sorry and I hope you enjoyed them**

**SoultheDragonPony**


	8. Author's Notes again

**I know I have not been updating my MLP, WOW, Sonic and Hobbit stories because lately my mind it stuck on Transformers Prime Especially Megatron :P and because of this... I have not been able to think on what to do in the other stories I'm really sorry about it I just can't help it and it sucks because I know that you all what to see more to the stories and my mind is like nope not happening I well try my best (and if I don't get annoyed with a TFP 'Role-Player') to get them done and out for you to read again really sorry**

**SoultheDragonPony~**


End file.
